The Magic Teachers Groom
by jamarx93
Summary: My movie parody of Princes Bride only tolled with Magic School Bus characters be nice its not my best cross over so yeah enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Magic Teachers Groom part 1

Cross over Princes Bride and The Magic School Bus fanfic enjoy

Warning: anyone who flames on my grammer or typing anyway will be put as spam ok! Anyways enjoy! My first cross over fanfic ever is nice.

It was a boring day as a sick young girl named Kesha was sitting in her bed while playing her favorite video games while coughing for the hundredth time.

"Kesha!? You're grandmothers here!" called her mother as she got ready for work as an gray hair women who looks a bit like Kesha if she were that old and wrinkly as she came in with all smiles.

"How is my granddaughter?"," not as good as yesterday I have a very high fever","oh I see well my darling gi thought since you been sick all these weeks I thought I change that by reading you one of my favorite story books"

Handing Kesha a brown old paper back book looked like it has not been of the shelf in ages and began to open the first half of the story and read the title.

"The Magic Teachers Groom?"," yes a wonderful tale about never giving up on you're true hearts desire","mmm sounds kind of of to mushy for me but since I'm stuck with this fever I might as well listen".

Kesha turned off her favorite video game and tucked herself into her covers to listen to her grandmother's favorite stories as her grandmother began to read with such delight.

Kesha's Grandmother Narrates: Once apon a time in the royalty kingdom of Walkervilla lived a young boy named Arnold not like the Arnold you know just another name anyways Arnold was raised by his father and mother who lived in a wealthy farm.

Arnold was a shy one of that but kept up with his studies as he grown from a young boy to almost a grown man all thanks to the most beautiful and chanting teachers in all the land her name was Frizzle and Arnold was so astonish by her learning skills makes him wonder if she were a witch at all considering her magic tricks she kept showing off like making a dead flower suddenly grow into a huge flower stock of many beautiful flowers and when he was about to get kidnapped by a pair of thief's Frizzle stepped in and with a hit of a smocking chemical sack returned the poor boy safety home and was rewarded for her good deeds in return must teach every children her tricks so in the future every child will be ready for anything which she did but the Queen of all the land heard of this teacher and was not at all pleased and sentenced Arnolds family hanged till then Arnold was left to be raised by Frizzle and kept teaching him many educational things and Arnold thought she was some weird crazy witch but over the years he actually grown to like her even love her.

Sunday morning 1423

Arnold: Madam Frizzle? teach me how time works when im sleeping?

Frizzle: As you wish

Kesha's Grandmother Narrates: now through out many years Arnolds teacher was always working on the farm and teaching Arnold doing her best and never frown or get tiered always happy and full of energy and when Arnold asked her things to do and to teach him she would answer "As you wish" now when she meant was "I love you".

Arnold: Madam Frizzle? Fetch me some cold ice for my injury?

Frizzle: As you wish

Kesha's Grandmother Narrates: now Arnold was getting very concerned how Frizzle kept saying that phrase and wanted to know why and he figured the way him and her were so close and grown this relationship was it time? He had to know that Sunday night.

Arnold: Madam Frizzle? um…help me take this bandage off so I may take my bath?

Frizzle: As you wish

Kesha's Grandmother Narrates: Now Arnold knew she really cares for him and who which he also very much cared for her and both shared deep love that Sunday Night….

Kesha: Wait! Is this a kissing scene?

Kesha's Grandmother: well yes I mean that's who knowing you love someone?

Kesha: oh common I thought this was going to be adventures and exciting?

Kesha's Grandmother:it does if you be patient my dear it does now be quiet and let me see oh yes! Madam Frizzles last good bye.


	2. Chapter 2 I shell Never Love Again

The Magic Teachers Groom part 2

Cross over Princes Bride and The Magic School Bus fanfic enjoy

Warning: anyone who flames on my grammer or typing anyway will be put as spam ok! Anyways enjoy! My first cross over fanfic ever is nice.

Kesha's Grandmother Narrates: now the time was right when Frizzle received a letter from her old academy of teaching which was being attacked my a pair of pirate thief's and tolled Arnold she must go to defend her kind and gathered her belongings and made sure her horse was groomed an feed for the long trip and the next morning with a tiered and sad Arnold hugging her so tightly wept his last begging but all Frizzle could do is hope he would weep no longer.

Arnold: I hope you have a safe journey ill be waiting here I will and forever in my heart I promises that ill never love again! Never please promises me you do the same?

Frizzle: As you wish my love

Kesha's Grandmother Narrates: Both kissed for a long hour and Frizzle road of Bus forever as long as Arnold can hold onto his heart for her but time goes by so fast and makes a lot of changes when Arnold kept making up Frizzle's chores and many hours waiting for her to arrive but the nearest mail boy arrived with the most terrible news he read the statement of Frizzle's long failure at war and died a crazy teacher.

Arnold: now I know ill never love again!

Kesha: wow bad time for him hu?

Kesha's Grandmother: no it's not all to be bad I mean Arnold gets a free new life in the Queens' palace that's right the Queen who is named Wanda ordered this poor boy who in which parents where killed by her sentenced him to come live in her kingdom and be prince of Walkervilla Kingdom.

Queen Wanda: my I present Prince Arnold! Make sure you show him you're all hospitality!

Crowd: YAY! Welcome our prince Arnold!

Kesha's Grandmother Narrates: Arnold didn't know what to do and say at that moment the feeling was so unreal and so with all the tours and food he eaten with delight he decided to take a ride on his new favorite horse named Liz but was stopped by three hags in the most mischivilous grins he saw they were up to no good by the tall lady stoped him before he could road of and was in total darkness.

Kesha: what did she do to him?

Kesha's Grandmother: what else would a hag do for royal money hit him with knock ou chemicals with her tranquilizer hey she was part women and machine!

Kesha: wow like a transformer?

Kesha's Grandmother: not really she was still mostly human on has gadgets she uses in once in a while anyway no disrupting.

Janet: Great! We captured the new prince! Now get him into the ship! We have a trade ship to catch

Carlos: must we trade money with this poor man?

Janet: hey you want to get new pair of shoes? And money? Then common!

Magic B: must she be so demanding?

Janet: I heard that and you call you're self a women of steel? Give me a break you couldn't take on a whole heard of bog beasts with those pathetic gadgets! Now get on the ship!

Kesha's Grandmother Narrates: they sailed along a dark scary night time sea as the young lady known as Janet who soled out to much on her so called proof that witches exist and got booted off her hometown and found two people Carlos an orphan with no money but raving for revenge and a big iron women a kind hearted soul who founded the orphaned Carlos and took him in like a brother now both sailed very far when they noticed that they were being followed by another ship foolishly not to pay attention a Arnold jumped into the dark sea to swim to the spy ship.

Janet: come back here you want the Green Virus Eels to eat you?

Kesha's Grandmother: you know the Virus Eel does not eat him?

Kesha: yeah? I know?

Kesha's Grandmother: well it looked like you were getting very worried there?

Kesha: oh I was just trying to hold back a sneeze that's all so what happened?

Kesha's Grandmother Narrates: well with one of her gadgets Magic B aimed some white blood cell spray on the beast and the other Virus eel began to bit as the two fight with one another in the water while Magic B grabbed to Arnold and pulled him up the ship to safety as they sailed to a high very high cliff and had no choice but to climb up the tall cliff.


End file.
